Cherry Blossom Grove
by Dawnaven
Summary: Kagome was in her favorite place in Sengoku Jidai, there Sesshomaru found her and helped her feel better about what happened to her. Oneshot. KagSess.


**Cherry Blossom Field**

Kagome walked to her favorite place in Sengoku Jidai, besides by the Goshinboku tree. It was a Sakura grove, it always was so peaceful, not ever disturbed by the demons of this era.

It always calmed her down if she was in a bad mood, but today she wasn't mad at InuYasha, she was sad because of him.

He chose Kikyo over her. Why would he want someone that was dead when he could have someone that was alive?

Even though she was her reincarnation, they were totally different. Kikyo was mean while she was nice, she frowned while I smiled, and she despised almost everyone, while I liked everyone, except for Naraku.

Kagome sat under the biggest, oldest sakura tree there. It was especially her favorite, it was very hot today, and the shade the big tree provided felt cool to her skin.

Did he choose Kikyo over her because of the promise he made to go to hell? Is that why? Maybe he just loved her more than me. Yes, that's it; I'm just not good enough. I'm never good enough.

Kagome started to cry again, she hated crying, it was a weakness. She shouldn't show her weakness to anyone.

Suddenly, she felt a strong demonic power come near her at an alarming rate. By the time she looked up, the demon was in front of her.

There, in front of her was Sesshomaru, he was staring down at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Why do you cry, miko?" he said, looking at her as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Its nothing." She said, getting up from her sitting position and turned to walk away.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled, making Kagome turn to look at him. "Why did you cry?" he said, looking at her more closely, his face inches from her own.

Kagome gulped nervously and blushed as she noticed how close to her he was. She looked down at the ground and said, "None of your business." She tried to yank her wrist from his grip, but his grip was too strong. This only pulled her back toward him with her efforts.

She landed on his chest, and moved to get away, but instead he hugged her. Kagome was shocked and just let her be hugged by him.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Kagome stood up straighter and hugged him back. She snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him tighter.

Kagome started to cry again as she remembered what InuYasha did, he mated Kikyo. Sesshomaru hugged her even tighter, "What happened?" he whispered to her.

"He chose that stupid clay-pot women over me!" she screamed into his chest.

"That worthless hanyou is not good enough for someone like you." He said, rubbing soothing circles in her back, trying to calm her down.

Sesshomaru looked up to the sakura trees and watched as the wind danced with the flower petals.

He thought it was very beautiful, just like the girl in his arms, well, she isn't a girl anymore, and she was about 20 if he remembered correctly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered and turned to walk away. Before she walked a few steps, he grabbed her wrist again, pulling her back.

When she faced him again, he moved closer to her and put lowered his face toward hers, staring in her brown eyes.

Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. Then, he kissed her. He kissed her softly at first, and then it became more demanding.

When they broke the kiss for air, Kagome didn't feel the pain and emptiness in her heart anymore. He helped her in more ways than she could have imagined.

The wind danced with the sakura petals again and they twirled around the two. Kagome looked up at the petals floating around and looked back at Sesshomaru.

She gave him a big smile and hugged him again. She never felt so happy in a long time, she always felt something was missing, but what she was missing was Sesshomaru.

Kagome lived with Sesshomaru after that day in the cherry blossom grove. Once and awhile she would visit Sango and Miroku. She lived in the Western Lands castle with Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin, and the servants.

Kagome never saw InuYasha or Kikyo again; maybe they went to hell together.

After, when she was ready, she and Sesshomaru had pups, a boy and a girl. The boy was Ryohei and the girl was Tsukiko.

She was so happy when she was with them.

**The End**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. **


End file.
